Kingsglaive
The Kingsglaive (王の兵戈 (キングズグレーブ), Kingusugureibu; Japanese for "Blades of the King") are the primary military branch of the Starfall Kingdom. When united, they are regarded as a considerable force, powerful enough that even the hesitates to interfere with the Kingdom's affairs. Fleet Admiral Kurama regards them as an invaluable ally in the fight against the Yonko, for they alone have managed to protect Starfall and maintain its status as one of the sole islands within the not under the control of a Yonko. They are commanded by a General, currently Carnelian Augustus, who answers only to the current Empress of Starfall, Starfilia Siara. History Organization Modeled in a similar fashion to that of a classical military, the Kingsglaive employ a ranking system that coincides with the various tasks, responsibilities, and expectations demanded of their members. They are led by a single General, and fall under a ranking system starting with Star Knight as the highest rank, Senior Knight, and then Junior Knight. Only the General and the Star Knights are capable of utilizing , with Kingsglaive members being eligible for promotion to Star Knight only after learning both shades of Haki to a battle-ready degree. Star Knights are distinguishable from the other ranks by the royal Starfilia Family medal that adorns their uniform as proof of their superior standing among the Kingsglaive. The Star Knights only mobilize for the most dangerous of threats, and as such, are assigned to daily rigorous training regimens that encompass their entire day as part of their service in order to ensure that they will be ready to fend off threats of even the Yonko-level. It is said that when all of them are together, they are capable of even matching the might of a Yonko's crew in its entirety. Because of their importance to the nation's security, they are forbidden to leave the Starfall Kingdom for whatever reason without authorization from the General except when mobilized to engage an incoming threat. Senior Knights are often tasks with protecting the borders from various pirates and other associated threats. They also serve as bodyguards for high-ranking officials within the nation and even are tasked with the personal security of the Empress herself. It is not uncommon for them to assist the Star Knights in dealing with large-scale threats such as pirate crews. Among the Kingsglaive, they are the only ones to possess seastone-forged weaponry, due to their inability to use Haki; gifts from Fleet Admiral Kurama and the Marines as a symbol of their alliance. Junior Knights are the lowest of the Kingsglaive, yet they serve a crucial role within Starfall as their police. They often deal with domestic issues and enforce the nation's policies, while dealing with instances of petty theft, burglary, assault, and all other crimes. Although they do not possess Haki nor any seastone armaments, they are still trained members of the Kingsglaive, and as such, carry a certain level of competent within the combat arts that allows them to be quite effective at their duties. Every individual position has itself an inherent ranking system; the highest rank being 1st Order while the lowest is 5th Order. Ranks are often granted as a reward for certain accomplishments, either to be bestowed upon them by the Empress or the General. While only they can promote an individual in rank, the Star Knights also hold the authority to demote any Kingsglaive member for any reason, beyond that of their fellow Star Knights. Citizens of Starfall who seek to enlist in the Kingsglaive must undergo a year-long training program followed by a final examination in which they will demonstrate their combat prowess. Although there is no draft within the Starfall Kingdom, making membership into the Kingsglaive a choice, there have been instances throughout the nation's history where military drafts were temporarily instated. Members Behind the Scenes The organization's name is derived from the Kingsglaive group in the multimedia series, Final Fantasy XV.